


Better Keep Quiet, Brat

by TeamDamon



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Son Gohan, Don’t Like Don’t Read, Explicit Sexual Content, Gohan is 19 here and an adult so don’t @ me, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Sex, Top Vegeta (Dragon Ball), background vegebul and gohan/videl, first things first, in this house we love and support our DB women, no Videl or Bulma bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamDamon/pseuds/TeamDamon
Summary: Gohan tried to back away out of instinct but Vegeta grabbed a handful of his hair and held him in place before leaning in closer and, to Gohan’s astonishment, taking a deep whiff of his neck.“Vegeta, what are you -“Vegeta released his hair and pulled away, his dark eyes blinking as an uncharacteristic pink blush colored his high cheekbones. “Fuck.”Gohan furrowed his brows. “What?”Vegeta took a step back from him, seeming to be purposefully putting distance between them. “You’re in heat.”Gohan nearly hit the ground.—Or where Gohan enters his first heat, and the only one who can help him through it is a certain Saiyan prince. Inspired by art by pixel-peluda on tumblr, link inside
Relationships: Son Gohan/Vegeta
Comments: 30
Kudos: 178





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! To start off with, just to repeat from the tags, for the love of God - don’t like this pairing, find it squicky and/or gross, think it’s horrible - don’t read! Just keep scrolling please 😂 everyone here is an adult and enthusiastic consent is had on both sides, and I’ll be honest - Gohan/Vegeta has become my DB rarepair of choice 😳👉🏻👈🏻 So... anyway 😂 
> 
> NOW, most importantly, this fic was inspired by [ a beautiful, amazing, incredibly sexy piece of art ](https://pixel-peluda.tumblr.com/post/621523980260622336/they-r-just-kissing-dont-me-akdjdjd-anyways) by [pixel-peluda](https://pixel-peluda.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, and I really hope I did it justice with this fic. Seriously take a look at that art and the artist’s other work, it’s all amazing and just so, so SO good 🥺 
> 
> Updates to my other WIPs will be coming soon, in the meantime here’s this 😂

Underneath the soft light of the full moon, Gohan stood in a desolate valley sweating, panting,  _ burning _ . 

Dressed in his orange gi, he looked down at his shaking palms and slowly clenched both into fists. He didn’t know what was wrong with him or how to get rid of the ache in his bones, the crawling under his skin, the raging desire for  _ something _ that he couldn’t figure out. 

At first he’d thought it was sex, and that he was just a little more amped up than usual. He’d tried to work off the excess energy with Videl and she’d been more than willing to give her fiancé a helping hand, but even after thoroughly wearing her out, he was still restless. 

After that, he’d tried to fight himself into exhaustion. His father sparred with him for hours, but it still did nothing to help and in fact only left Gohan more confused, after Goku remarked with a wrinkled nose how strange Gohan smelled. Goten had agreed, he smelled weird and “kinda gross”, and now Gohan had to worry about  _ that _ on top of possibly losing his mind. 

In the end, he went with Piccolo’s advice of riding out whatever was going on through solitary training and meditation. Unfortunately, it was proving every bit as ineffective as everything else he’d tried. 

He looked up at the moon and growled in irritation and anger, eventually clenching his eyes shut and releasing a powerful wave of ki with a throat-burning roar. The ground beneath him trembled and his short hair whipped about him in frantic waves, his eyes opening and shining fiercely as he continued to erupt with shockwaves that shook the earth. 

He only stopped when he felt a surge of someone else’s familiar ki. He powered down and whipped around, baring his teeth at his uninvited guest though he couldn’t for the life of him understand  _ why _ he was doing it. 

Nonetheless, there stood Vegeta in his blue battle suit minus the armor, arms crossed and hair golden. He eyed Gohan with a frown, and Gohan got the feeling he hadn’t been expecting to find him as the source of the wild ki fluctuations. 

“What do you want?” Gohan spat, sounding nothing like his usual polite, friendly self. 

Vegeta said nothing, continuing to observe him. Then his eyes flickered up towards the moon, and Gohan gasped - Vegeta disappeared and reappeared mere centimeters away from him. He tried to back away out of instinct but Vegeta grabbed a handful of his hair and held him in place before leaning in closer and, to Gohan’s astonishment, taking a deep whiff of his neck. 

“Vegeta, what are you -“

Vegeta released his hair and pulled away, his own hair reverting to its usual black hue and his dark eyes blinking as an uncharacteristic pink blush colored his high cheekbones. “Fuck.”

Gohan furrowed his brows. “What?”

Vegeta took a step back from him, seeming to be purposefully putting distance between them. “You’re in heat.”

Gohan nearly hit the ground. “ _ In heat? _ What? Like a - like a cat? Are you joking? What does that even mean?”

Vegeta growled. “You are a Saiyan, boy. Do you truly know nothing of your heritage? Surely Kakarot prepared you for this.” When Gohan only grew even more visibly bewildered, Vegeta groaned. “That worthless clown.”

“You… but… so you know what’s happening to me? How do I stop this?” Gohan asked desperately, taking a step closer to Vegeta. 

Vegeta stepped back swiftly, a brief flash of panic in his eyes. “There is no stopping it, idiot. If this is the first time this has happened to you then you are rather late, but it doesn’t matter. Your body has fully matured and the first heat is always the worst.”

“But what does that mean?” Gohan asked, still coming closer even as Vegeta continued backing off. For some reason this greatly angered Gohan, and he wanted Vegeta to stop it and stand still so that he could - he could -  _ what _ ? “Why do you keep  _ doing _ that?”

“Your scent, you imbecile!” Vegeta sputtered, blushing again much more brightly this time. “Stay away from me!”

Gohan froze, his father and brother’s words flitting through his head. “Do I… is it that bad?”

Vegeta clenched his fists at his side, the vein in his forehead visibly pulsing. “ _ Bad _ ? Who told you it was bad?!”

“My dad and Goten said I smell… weird, but -“

Vegeta scoffed. “Obviously, because they are your kin. Your scent isn’t meant to attract them, it’s meant to attract others. Potential mates.” He paused. “Strong ones.”

Gohan stared at Vegeta, his sluggish mind not nearly as sharp as it normally was. If his new, strange scent wasn’t bad and it was there to attract strong potential partners… and Vegeta had blushed when he’d smelled him, and was currently trying his best to keep distance between them now… that meant… 

_ Oh _ . 

“I suggest you go seek relief with your little woman,” Vegeta said, not bothering to hide the hint of disdain in his tone. 

“I… tried,” Gohan admitted, swallowing hard. “It didn’t help. And it was hard to… hold back. Really hard.”

“Because she’s a weak human,” Vegeta noted, crossing his arms. “But going through your first heat alone would be the worst kind of torment.”

“How do you know? Did you go through it alone?” Gohan asked, his desperation to understand what was going on eclipsing any and all of his manners. 

“That’s none of your business,” Vegeta snapped. 

“Vegeta, please,” Gohan pled, taking a step forward and this time, Vegeta didn’t take a step back. “I’m just trying to understand. I feel like I’m gonna claw my own skin off if I can’t make this stop.”

The wind began to pick up, and a gust blew through Gohan’s hair and directly towards Vegeta. The second his scent hit Vegeta’s nose, he froze and, to Gohan’s astonishment, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. 

Vegeta then opened his eyes and, a slight shudder wracking through his body, muttered, “I need to go.”

“Please don’t,” Gohan immediately begged, coming closer. This time Vegeta jerked back, and Gohan unthinkingly reached for him only for Vegeta to growl at his audacity and knock him back with a punch to the chest. Gohan barely felt it, shrugging off the hit and babbling, “Please, I just - this is scary and I don’t know what’s happening and you’re the only one in the world who can give me answers.”

“I already gave you answers,” Vegeta hissed, startling when he backed up two more steps and his back hit a tree. His eyes widened as Gohan closed in on him, demanding, “Stay back, boy!”

Sweating profusely and throbbing all over and finding himself drawn to the older man like a moth to a flame, Gohan stumbled closer to Vegeta and ignored his words. But this time when he reached for him, his vision blurred and his knees went weak, and the only thing that kept him from hitting the ground hard was a pair of strong arms that caught him just in time. 

Gohan clung to the strong, muscular body suddenly against his, panting and letting himself go mostly limp in those arms. Vegeta smelled good, he suddenly realized, letting his head loll forward and burying his nose into the older man’s neck. 

He smelled like… strength, safety, sunlight, warmth,  _ sex _ and - 

“Get off me, you idiot,” Vegeta growled, pushing Gohan’s head off of him but not letting him go. His gloved hand lingered on Gohan’s forehead. “You’re overheating.”

“Please help me,” Gohan whimpered, opening heavy eyes and looking up into his father’s rival’s conflicted gaze. “Please, I’ll do anything.”

“That’s the problem,” Vegeta grumbled, even as he allowed himself to lean forward and nose along Gohan’s jaw, breathing him in. Even  _ that _ barely-there touch made Gohan shudder. “You’re not in your right mind. Were it not for this heat, you’d never ask this of me.”

“S’not true,” Gohan whispered, pulling Vegeta closer and gasping as the older man’s face dragged down the curve of his neck. “I’ve always liked you and thought you were… attractive.”

Vegeta’s head raised swiftly, skepticism and surprise written on his features. “Don’t mock me, boy.”

“I’m not, I swear,” Gohan panted. “Please,  _ please _ , Vegeta. I’ll do anything - I’ll be good, I promise, just - please make this stop, I can’t stand it. It  _ hurts _ .”

Vegeta wore an impressively cool mask, but Gohan could feel how deeply he was affecting him. “And what would your little woman say? Or your father?”

“They don’t have to know,” Gohan replied in sheer desperation. “Come on, Vegeta - I need you.” When Vegeta still didn’t give in, Gohan’s lust and hormone-addled brain shifted gears and he murmured lowly, “Please…  _ my Prince.” _

Vegeta raised a brow, even as his cheeks flushed and his arms tightened around Gohan. “You need your Prince, do you, boy?”

Gohan nodded, eyes closing as his vision began to swim again. “Need you… so bad…”

Then he fainted in Vegeta’s arms. Vegeta sighed and looked him over, then shifted him so that he carried him bridal style. 

“You have no idea what you’re getting yourself into, Gohan,” Vegeta ominously told the unconscious teenager before blasting off into the sky towards Capsule Corp. 

—

Gohan awoke in a strange bed in a room he didn’t recognize, drenched in sweat and feeling like he was burning alive from the inside out. He sat up, breathing hard and running both hands through his sweaty hair, trying to figure out the last thing he remembered and how he got here. 

Then it all slammed into him like a derailed train.  _ The moon, “you’re in heat”, Vegeta _ . 

Vegeta.  _ Oh Kami _ . Gohan had really thrown himself at him and then literally fainted in his arms. 

As if summoned by Gohan’s very thoughts, the bedroom door opened and Vegeta appeared in the doorway. He was carrying several large bottles of water, and he gave Gohan an appraising look before muttering, “You’re up. Good.”

Vegeta stepped inside the room and closed the door, then tossed one of the bottles at Gohan. “Drink. It’s important to stay hydrated.”

Gohan obeyed, and once he began to drink he couldn’t stop. He didn’t think plain water had ever tasted so crisp and delicious, and he was unaware of how some of the water escaped his mouth and dripped down his throat towards his chest. 

Vegeta, however,  _ definitely _ noticed. He watched with a subtly hungry look in his eyes, staying near the door as if distance would help him keep his head clear, but it was no use - Gohan’s scent had permeated the room. 

Once the water bottle was drained, Gohan set it aside and sighed, “Thanks, Vegeta.”

Vegeta  _ hmphed _ quietly, and Gohan grew increasingly uncomfortable in the silence that stretched between them. He cleared his throat and began to get up from the bed, his legs wobbly and weak but strong enough to support him, and he began walking towards the door as he avoided eye contact with Vegeta. 

“Um… thanks for answering my questions earlier, and for looking out for me,” Gohan said quietly as he came closer. “I should go home. Ride out the rest of this alone.”

Vegeta said nothing, not moving an inch, and Gohan took that as a silent agreement. He reached for the doorknob and froze in shock when Vegeta’s palm suddenly shot out and pressed against his chest. “What happened to needing your Prince, hmm?”

Gohan’s jaw dropped. He looked at the older man with wide eyes, tripping over his words as he replied, “I thought - you - I didn’t think you wanted -“

A slight, dangerous curl of Vegeta’s lips was the only warning Gohan got before he found himself suddenly pinned to the wall by Vegeta, enveloped in Vegeta’s warmth and his own alluring scent. Vegeta glared at him but his gravelly voice was unexpectedly soft as he replied, “Do I  _ want _ to fuck you, you ask? Before today, my answer would have been of  _ course _ not - why would I want to fuck the soft hearted oldest son of that clown you call a father? I’m married to the most beautiful woman on this planet, after all - and believe me, she keeps me  _ very _ satisfied.”

Gohan shuddered. He watched as Vegeta’s eyes dropped down to his lips, then to his throat and his broad, heaving chest barely contained by the sweat-dampened fabric of his gi. 

“However… soft hearted and foolish as you may be, you  _ are _ a Saiyan,” Vegeta noted darkly. “Unlike my own son and your younger brother, you were born with a tail, which is likely why you are experiencing a true Saiyan heat. Those boys will probably never experience what you are right now. You see, Gohan? You should consider yourself lucky.”

“But it hurts,” Gohan replied softly. “It burns. It’s driving me crazy.”

Vegeta bared his teeth and gave Gohan a harsh shove against the wall. “It is your heritage, boy - take pride in it. Embrace it. Follow your Saiyan instincts for once in your life.”

Gohan was panting again, though from the heat or Vegeta’s proximity or both, he wasn’t quite sure. “If I do that, then… I’m… I’m afraid of what I might do.”

To Gohan’s shock, Vegeta ran gloved fingers along his cheek in a tender touch that was entirely unexpected from a man like him. “Naturally. That’s why you need someone to guide you, who has felt the same fire that courses through your veins right now. Who knows what you want and what you  _ crave _ and can give it to you.”

Gohan stared at Vegeta with an open hunger, breathing hard through his slightly open mouth as Vegeta seized his chin and leaned in close with a savage grin. 

“I  _ am _ your Prince, after all,” Vegeta murmured. “Is it not my duty to take care of you in a way that only a true Saiyan can?”

Gohan’s eyes fluttered shut, the heat inside of him reaching a critical height and making his heart feel like it would explode if it beat any faster. “Please, Vegeta,” he whispered. “I want you. I  _ need _ you.”

“You beg so sweetly,” Vegeta mused, bringing his free hand to his mouth and using his teeth to pull off his glove. Then he did the same with his other hand, and Gohan was pretty sure it was the hottest thing he’d ever seen. “Do you beg for your little woman like this?”

Gohan froze, shame overtaking his features, but Vegeta merely chuckled and nudged his chin with his now-bare fingers. 

“Don’t be ashamed. You are a Saiyan - to love us, our earthling women must accept us for who we are. If she cannot do this then she doesn’t deserve you.”

“But this is… wrong,” Gohan argued weakly. “We’re getting married in four months. I…”

“You are doing this,” Vegeta told him seriously, “for her own good. If you went to her now and tried to burn through your heat with her, you would kill her - or at least maim her. And if you attempted to suffer through this heat on your own, you could lose your grip on reality and wreak as much havoc as an Oozaru.”

Gohan’s eyes widened. “... I could? So I… don’t even have a choice?”

“There is always a choice,” Vegeta replied. “You could go to the Namek - he is strong enough to see you through. Perhaps you’d rather him be the one to sate you?”

Gohan flushed hard, shaking his head. “N-no, I -“

“The Androids could handle the task,” Vegeta mused. “Perhaps Krillin could lend you his woman for a night. Or maybe -“

“S-stop,” Gohan hissed. “I don’t want anyone else. I want you, Vegeta. You’re the only one I can trust with this. I just… I’m…”

“Nervous?” Vegeta guessed, running a hand down Gohan’s chest. “Yes, I can see that. Don’t worry, boy… I’ll take very good care of you.”

Gohan shivered, ready to give himself over to his prince and let him do with him what he would, but he was  _ Gohan _ and even in his current state, his curiosity and thirst for knowledge was very much alive. “Can you tell me about your first heat?” When Vegeta’s gaze hardened instantly, Gohan quickly added, “I just… I won’t tell anyone. I just wanna know, since we’re about to…”

“... Fine,” Vegeta rolled his eyes. “I had my first heat at the age of 16. It triggered the first heat of one of my squadmates, who was also 16. We endured it together.”

“Your squadmate?”

Vegeta nodded. “Your uncle. Raditz.”

Gohan’s eyes widened, but before he could say a word or react either way, Vegeta’s mouth crashed down on to his and every last trace of rational thought flew out the window. The heat within him exploded, and he kissed Vegeta back with a sloppy, desperate fury, clutching at him hard and squirming against the hard planes of his muscular body. Gohan was already hard and leaking in his pants - he’d been hard forever, it felt like - and as Vegeta’s tongue plundered his mouth and flooded his senses with his unique scent and flavor, Gohan felt like he would surely die - but it would be the most pleasurable death in all of history. 

Then Vegeta broke the kiss, pulling away with a devilish grin and looking Gohan in the eye as he thumbed his chin and murmured lowly, “Better keep quiet, brat. These walls aren’t as thick as you might assume.”

Gohan blinked - had he been moaning? He hadn’t been aware of any noises coming from his own throat, but then again, his self-awareness was at an all time low. 

“Come now, Gohan,” Vegeta drawled, picking the younger man up as if he weighed nothing and walking them towards the bed. They kissed the whole way there, Gohan unsurprised to find just how skilled of a kisser Vegeta was. He kissed like he fought - with grace and precision, but with a passion unrivaled, and with intent to kill. 

Bulma was one lucky woman. 

Then Gohan found himself being tossed down on the edge of the bed, and he sat up and raised his eyes to find Vegeta eyeing him calculatedly, as if he were debating just how to take him apart. Not wanting to wait, Gohan reached out and pulled Vegeta closer by his thighs, nuzzling the inner portions of them and breathing him in through his clothes. He smelled so good, so masculine and delicious, and before he even knew what he was doing, he was mouthing over Vegeta’s quickly hardening dick and rubbing his face against it. 

Vegeta chuckled and ran a hand through Gohan’s short spikes. “Eager, are we, boy?”

Driven wild with lust and uncontrollable hunger, Gohan licked a long line over that clothed erection and moaned, and Vegeta rewarded him by reaching down and opening a hidden part of his pants, pulling out his cock and offering it to him. Gohan moaned and gratefully wrapped a shaky hand around it, pressing a kiss to the tip and then licking all over, from the bottom to the top, groaning contentedly when he finally took the cock into his mouth and  _ sucked _ . 

Vegeta’s hand tightened in Gohan’s hair but he didn’t push or pull. He hummed with pleasure and didn’t take his eyes off of the boy as he worked his hand and mouth up and down his cock, inexperienced but hungry and making quite the delectable sight like that. Gohan was all flushed cheeks and big brown eyes, pink lips stretched tight around the dick he already couldn’t seem to get enough of, and Vegeta could have easily let himself come on that pretty little face. Instead, he gently pushed Gohan’s head away and said, “Enough.”

Gohan panted, his eyes innocent as he looked up and asked, “Did I do something wrong?”

“Hush, brat,” Vegeta retorted, sinking down to his own knees between Gohan’s legs. “You were marvelous, but in case you forgot -  _ you _ are the one in heat, not me.”

Gohan then watched as Vegeta deftly untied the sash holding his gi together, and once it was gone he wasted no time in pulling his pants down to his ankles. Having forgone underwear in an attempt to stay as cool as possible, there wasn’t a shred of fabric left to shield Gohan’s cock from Vegeta’s eyes. It stood proud and leaking, purple with need, aching to be touched, and Vegeta’s eyes flashed with hunger. 

“Ah,” Vegeta smirked as he wrapped a hand around him, stroking up and down slowly and making Gohan’s entire body shudder. “It’s been far too long since I’ve had a man. I’m going to enjoy this.”

Gohan moaned quietly, hips squirming as he tried not to thrust into Vegeta’s hand, but it was a losing battle. He was so close already, but to his relief, Vegeta seemed to know this and didn’t mind. 

“Come whenever you’d like, boy,” he purred as he jerked Gohan off at a firm, steady pace. “You will come many times tonight - don’t bother holding back.”

Moaning with relief, Gohan threw his head back and came with a quiet cry of sheer relief. He spilled over Vegeta’s hand and on to his own stomach, ruining the gi top he still wore. Once he could see straight again, he pulled off the top and dropped it somewhere on the floor, eyes fixing upon Vegeta as he brought sticky fingers to his lips and took a curious taste.

“Mmm,” Vegeta hummed, meeting Gohan’s eyes with a smirk. “Not bad, for a low class brat.”

Gohan shivered, the insult arousing him more than offending him. He glanced down at his dick, still hard and angry red, as if he hadn’t come at all yet, and he bit his lip as he looked back to Vegeta. 

Vegeta readjusted himself on his knees, then gripped the base of Gohan’s cock as he leaned down and pressed a filthy kiss to the tip of it. He looked up and made eye contact as he swirled his tongue around it, then dropped down to lick up the vein on the underside. Gohan shuddered, unable to look away, and Vegeta smirked before musing, “Tell me, Gohan - does your woman do this for you?”

As Vegeta waited for a response, he swallowed Gohan whole. Gohan gasped, eyes widening as he watched his entire length disappear into the Prince’s mouth. “Y-yes,” he eventually managed to reply, though he could hardly remember what the question even was, considering how Vegeta was deep-throating him right from the start and completely scrambling his already-addled brain. 

“Good,” Vegeta said when he pulled off to breathe, stroking Gohan as he spoke. “A nice Saiyan cock like this deserves to be worshipped.” Then he took him back into his mouth, and Gohan’s head fell back as ecstasy overcame him. The burning inside his body was only growing stronger, but with Vegeta touching him like this and guiding him through it, Gohan trusting him to see him through to the very end, the burn became less excruciating and more intoxicating. 

Clenching the sheets beneath his fists so hard that his fingers tore clean through them, Gohan didn’t hold back his sounds or his desire to thrust into the skilled mouth drowning him in pleasure. Vegeta didn’t seem to mind, letting the younger man fuck his face and seemingly encouraging him, and it wasn’t long before Gohan’s vision was turning white at the edges and his body was shaking as he came a second time. This one was much more powerful than the first, leaving him gasping and further ripping the sheets in his hands, and when it was over he collapsed back on the bed in a wrecked heap. 

He’d never felt anything like this before. Sex with Videl had always been amazing and he’d never imagined it could get better than that, and he still wasn’t sure that he’d qualify this as  _ better _ , exactly - it was too different to place in the same category. This was just… strange and blindingly intense, frighteningly so, and he didn’t know what he’d have done without Vegeta’s help. 

After catching his breath, Gohan sat back up and instantly felt his face go hot as his eyes fell upon the man still kneeling between his legs. Vegeta’s face was splattered with Gohan’s come, his neck and some of his chest too, and the mere sight of it made Gohan’s cock twitch with need. He was still hard - hadn’t softened even a little bit, despite the incredible orgasm - and thankfully, Vegeta didn’t seem to mind his current filthy state. 

Vegeta licked around his lips, cleaning what had fallen upon them and smirking as he got to his feet. “You’re lucky I have a soft spot for you, brat,” he said as he began to finally take off his own clothes, starting with the top of his battle suit. He then used it to wipe off his face and neck and added, “Coming without warning on your Prince’s face… bold, even for you.”

Gohan watched as Vegeta kicked off his boots and then reached down to rid himself of his pants, and with a dazed smile Gohan looked up and asked softly, “You have a soft spot for me?”

Vegeta flushed faintly and snapped, “Shut up.” Now fully naked, Gohan barely had a moment to properly appreciate the rather breathtaking sight before Vegeta grabbed him and tossed him further up the bed, demanding, “Hands and knees, boy.”

Gohan obeyed, too turned on and still out of his mind with lust to be self conscious. He felt Vegeta climb on the bed behind him, and then two strong hands landed on his hips and yanked them up higher, so that his ass was properly on display, and he heard Vegeta growl low in his chest. 

“You may have the heart of a human, Gohan,” Vegeta said as his palms slid over his ass, grasping each cheek greedily and hard enough to hurt just right, “but you have the body of a true Saiyan. Exquisite.”

Gohan shuddered from the unexpected compliment, but before he could say a word back he cried out at the sharp sensation of teeth sinking into his ass cheek. A hot tongue soothed the mark and then repeated it further down, all while Vegeta’s hands massaged and groped and, eventually, began to spread him open. 

Gohan tensed up at the first gentle slide of a single fingertip somewhere he’d never been touched before, but soft lips trailed up his back and to his neck to distract him as Vegeta murmured, “Would you like me to teach you how your body works while in this state?”

Gohan shuddered, unable to think straight as Vegeta nibbled at his ear and continued to circle his entrance with a gentle fingertip. “ _ Vegeta… _ ”

“When you are in heat, your body knows what it wants and readies itself to receive it. And that means, with just a little bit of stimulation…” 

He pressed his fingertip inside, and to Gohan’s shock, something warm and slick gushed around his finger. Naturally he froze in alarm and tried to crane his head back to look, whimpering, “What’s - what is that?!”

“You’re wet,” Vegeta told him simply, sliding the digit all the way inside and making Gohan gasp. “Just like a woman. And while normally you would need a few fingers to stretch you open first, you are already more than prepared to take me. In fact…” he withdrew the finger and Gohan pushed back as if to take it back in, his muscles fluttering and wanting something to clench around, “your body is begging for my cock.”

“Oh, Kami,” Gohan groaned, bewildered by his own body and his own urges and desires, but he was long past caring or questioning any of it. “Please, Vegeta…”

Vegeta chuckled, nipping at the back of Gohan’s shoulder before descending down his body again. “Don’t worry, brat, I will fuck you good and hard just as you wish… but first, I’m going to taste you.”

And that was all the warning Gohan got before Vegeta’s face pressed to his most intimate place, a hot tongue running over his hole and lapping up the strange liquid desire that was flowing and begging for the Prince’s touch. Gohan might have been embarrassed had he been mentally capable of it at that moment but as it was, all he could do was moan and drop his head to lay face-down in the sheets, more than willing to take whatever Vegeta was willing to give. 

He’d had no idea what to expect when it came to  _ this _ particular act, but within mere minutes Gohan was reduced to a whining, crying, undignified mess. He writhed against the mattress, eyes clenched shut and mouth open, ass in the air and body shuddering as if it were being shocked with rhythmic electric jolts as Vegeta devoured him. He could feel his own wetness dripping down his thighs, the entire concept of naturally getting wet at all still so foreign, but he could hardly care. Vegeta’s mouth was unrelenting and his passion mind-blowing, and to Gohan’s shock, he came twice  _ just _ from his tongue. Each time it happened he gushed more, the sheets beneath him becoming a filthy mess of come and arousal, and once Vegeta had his fill, he carefully eased a breathless, overwhelmed Gohan down to his back. 

Gohan cracked his eyes open just in time to catch Vegeta wiping his drenched face. The older man chuckled and glanced down at his hand as he mused, “You could give my woman a run for her money. I didn’t think anyone could gush quite like she can.”

Gohan’s cheeks flushed a pretty pink, and even though he felt boneless and like he could barely move, he sat up and earned a grunt of surprise from Vegeta by wrapping his arms around his shoulders and kissing him deeply. He could taste himself on Vegeta’s tongue - sweeter than he’d expected, strange - and he groaned in relief when Vegeta’s arms eventually found their way around him. Gohan slipped shaky fingers into Vegeta’s hair, having always wondered what that flame-shaped mane felt like, and when Vegeta pulled him into his lap with his legs wrapped around his hips, Gohan was surprised how well his larger body fit with Vegeta’s more compact one.

Vegeta was the one to eventually break the kiss, trailing his mouth down Gohan’s throat and licking and biting along the column of it. Gohan panted and tilted his head for him, shuddering when Vegeta pressed his nose into the curve of his neck and inhaled, groaning lowly, “You smell so  _ fucking _ good, brat. If we were on our home planet, you would be highly coveted. Warriors of all classes would slaughter each other for the right to claim you, to be the first to take you.”

Gohan shivered, not exactly  _ wanting _ to experience such a thing, but when Vegeta said it like that… “Th-they would?”

“Oh yes,” Vegeta affirmed, lifting his head and stealing another kiss as he reached down between them. He took both of their cocks in hand and began stroking them together, pulling a whine from Gohan’s throat as Vegeta smirked and murmured, “But as Prince, nobody could challenge my right to have you first. Not even your father. You would be mine,” Vegeta growled, his free hand snaking into Gohan’s hair and giving him a hard yank, forcing his head back. “Whether you liked it or not.”

Gohan really didn’t think he should have gotten off on that, but his body didn’t give a damn. He cried out and came over Vegeta’s hand and his cock, his fifth orgasm of the night, and somehow he still didn’t soften by even a fraction. Before he could catch his breath Vegeta was gently shoving his fingers into Gohan’s mouth, making him clean up his own mess himself, and Gohan was too far gone to think twice about it. He licked those fingers clean and moaned when Vegeta removed them to kiss him hard and deep, ravaging him and leaving him breathless. 

Then Gohan found himself tossed down on his back, his eyes opening to find Vegeta looming over him with hunger written all over his face. It suddenly struck Gohan how surreal it was to see the Prince like that, so flushed and overcome with desire, and even crazier… it was  _ Gohan _ who had caused it. A ripple of pride warmed his chest as he watched Vegeta take his legs and spread them apart, placing one over his shoulder and lining them up to finally take him and give Gohan what he  _ really _ needed. 

“Are you ready, boy?” Vegeta asked, guiding himself to Gohan’s entrance and pressing against it but not slipping inside just yet. 

“I’m ready,” Gohan breathed, nodding and finding that he wasn’t really scared at all. “My Prince.”

He grinned when Vegeta’s eyes flashed in surprise. Vegeta responded by baring his teeth and pushing inside of him, and Gohan gasped and arched as the smile fell off of his face. 

It didn’t hurt - his body really was open and receptive in every way possible, just as Vegeta had said - but the sensation of being so full and so thoroughly impaled was a brand new one for Gohan, and certainly one he’d never planned on experiencing. He only realized how hard and desperately he was clutching Vegeta’s shoulders when the older man leaned down and kissed under his ear, murmuring, “Relax, brat. It won’t feel good until you do.”

Gohan took a deep, shaky breath and focused on doing just as Vegeta said, willing his tense muscles to relax and loosen up. It took a moment or two but his efforts were successful, and Vegeta rewarded him with a gravelly whispered  _ good boy _ and a gentle thrust that set a careful but deep rhythm. In and out he pushed, Gohan’s slick, ripened body craving each new thrust as they came, and before Gohan knew it he was rocking with him, taking Vegeta’s cock deeper. That was when Vegeta knew that he was ready for more, letting his leg fall from his shoulder and pushing his thighs open wider as he stood taller on his knees and started fucking into him at a sharper, deeper angle. 

Gohan gasped at the change, seeing stars when Vegeta hit something inside of him that made his entire body shake with pleasure. Then he hit it harder on the next thrust, and Gohan cried out and babbled, “What - what’s - oh,  _ fuck… _ ”

Vegeta simply smirked and fucked him harder. “See what magnificence your body is capable of?”

Gohan began to tremble, and just a few more rolls of Vegeta’s hips later he was coming and splashing white all over his own chest and stomach. Vegeta almost immediately leaned down and started licking it off of him, and Gohan watched him in a daze. He had no idea how he was still hard and how he had anything left to spill, but despite having come six times he was still ready for more. Vegeta had fallen still inside of him as he recovered, and when he raised his head from Gohan’s chest and met his gaze, Gohan reached out and tenderly cupped his jaw. 

Vegeta eyed him a bit warily, but Gohan didn’t care. He’d always admired the older man, always thought that he was nice to look at and someone to look up to, but he’d never expected anything remotely like this to happen. He felt honored, somehow, to be worthy of having Vegeta like this, knowing that he wasn’t a man to settle or do anything that he didn’t want to do. Whatever he said about princely duties, Gohan knew that Vegeta  _ had _ to be genuinely attracted to him to do this. 

Gohan’s hand slipped behind Vegeta’s head and gently tugged him down into a gentle kiss. It was a far cry from any of the other kisses they’d shared, and to Gohan’s surprise, Vegeta didn’t fight it. He let Gohan kiss him softly, tenderly, the way that real lovers kissed, and when Gohan pulled away and opened his eyes he found Vegeta staring down at him in surprise. 

It was the perfect opening for Gohan to flip them over and take his place on top of Vegeta. It happened in the blink of an eye, and Vegeta blinked in surprise as soon as his head hit the pillow and his eyes landed on the grinning younger man. His cock was still buried inside of Gohan, and Vegeta decided he rather didn’t mind the change in position as Gohan began rocking himself gently back and forth, his hands on Vegeta’s chest. 

“Fuck,” Gohan sighed, finding that this position made Vegeta sink even deeper inside of him. He closed his eyes and experimented a bit with different angles, and once he found the perfect one for him - sitting almost straight up and bobbing up and down - he groaned and began to speed up. He let his head fall back and reached down to jerk himself off as he rode that cock, and he was too caught up to notice the awestruck look that spread across Vegeta’s face as he watched him. 

It felt like heaven, Gohan thought as he climbed higher and higher with each collision of their hips, hand flying faster on his cock as he felt himself getting closer and closer to yet another release. He didn’t stop until it happened, biting his lip and then calling out Vegeta’s name as he came hard all over him, some even landing on Vegeta’s chin. The aftershocks were still hitting him when Vegeta surged up and flipped them back over, slamming Gohan down on his back and kissing him like a man possessed. Gohan kissed him back sloppily and without a trace of finesse, even licking the come off of his chin, any sense of shame or nerves long gone by this point. All that was left were instincts and need, and he would do anything if it meant satisfying both. 

At the same time, exhaustion was starting to seep into his bones, and the fire inside was slowly starting to finally dim. He wasn’t finished yet, but he could see the light at the end of the tunnel and his head was a little clearer, and he was glad for it. He wanted to be fully present when Vegeta finally came inside of him. 

“One more time, brat,” Vegeta murmured against his lips as he began moving in and out of him again, slowly rebuilding their rhythm into something deep and satisfying. “One more.”

Gohan nodded and softly moaned his consent, wrapping his arms around Vegeta’s neck and his legs around his waist. Vegeta’s lips pressed to Gohan’s neck and Gohan’s eyes rolled shut as he whispered, “Fuck me hard, Vegeta, please. Don’t hold back, fuck me like you mean it. You know I can take it.”

Vegeta let out a roar and granted Gohan’s request. He curled a fist into Gohan’s hair and pulled hard as he started snapping his hips at a rapid pace, hitting so deep inside of the younger man he wondered if he’d ever walk normally ever again. Vegeta kissed him mercilessly hard, trailing down to sink his teeth into Gohan’s neck and leave a mark that wouldn’t leave anytime soon. Gohan soaked it all up and begged for more, his ki spiking unbeknownst to him and turning his hair golden and eyes blue. 

Vegeta’s head snapped up, sensing the change instantly, and with a shout he powered up as well. Their fucking took on new inhuman speeds, Gohan taking the sort of assault that would have shattered a human’s body, but Gohan’s was literally built to take it and revel in it. He couldn’t get enough, scratching short nails down Vegeta’s back and whimpering  _ more, more, more _ , all while Vegeta slammed into him over and over and broke the bedframe and the headboard above them in the process. Neither of them paid it any mind or stopped for even a second. 

When Gohan was teetering on the brink and Vegeta couldn’t take anymore, the older man kissed him hard and murmured, “Now, Gohan.” Gohan shuddered and writhed beneath him, and Vegeta gazed down upon him for a long second and then brought his lips to Gohan’s ear, demanding, “ _ Now _ , brat. Come for your Prince.”

Gohan obeyed with a broken sob of a moan, his eighth and final orgasm crashing over him and exploding out of him in a shockwave of ki that lit up the room and broke nearly everything in it - every light fixture, a dresser, even a window. Vegeta gasped in awe of the boy’s power and finally came with him, a low roar of ecstasy leaving his throat as he filled Gohan up and slowly let his own hair fade back to black. 

It was some moments later that Gohan’s eyes slowly flickered open, heavy with sudden exhaustion so intense he almost felt as if he’d just finished the fight against Cell all over again. As he glanced around the room he realized just how demolished it was, noticing the broken window and various cracks in the wall, and he noticed for the first time how lopsided the mattress felt underneath him thanks to the shattered frame beneath it. 

_ Wow _ . Definitely couldn’t have put a human through that. 

He then swallowed hard and glanced to his left, where Vegeta was laying next to him with an arm thrown over his eyes. Now that his head was much clearer and some of his sense had returned, he blushed hard as he glanced down Vegeta’s naked, sweaty body, mentally grappling with the concept of living the rest of his life always remembering the night Vegeta had fucked him so hard they’d destroyed an entire bedroom together. 

Vegeta then dropped his arm and sat up with a sigh, cracking his neck and rolling his right shoulder. He reached over and grabbed one of the water bottles he’d brought in earlier, tossing it to Gohan before grabbing one for himself. 

Gohan sat up and drained the water, feeling immeasurably awkward now that it was all over and he felt vaguely human again. He had no idea what to say or do now, but thankfully Vegeta saved him from further angsting by saying, “You can stay here and sleep if you’d like. You’ll likely sleep for well over 12 hours, your body needs the time to recover. When you wake up, shower and go. Don’t worry about the room.”

“... Okay,” Gohan nodded, pulling a sheet over his lap in a sudden moment of modesty. “Thanks. For everything.”

Vegeta’s eyes flickered down to Gohan’s now covered lap, and he smirked when he looked back up. “It’s a little late to be shy, don’t you think?”

Gohan flushed and looked away, reaching a hand to the back of his head and muttering, “Yeah I know, it’s just…”

Then Gohan froze because Vegeta was suddenly in his space again, seizing his chin and giving him a knowing grin. “There is no reason to be shy, boy. There is no shame in what we did. We are Saiyans, not Earthlings. Never forget that.”

“But I’m both,” Gohan pointed out quietly. 

“Yes, but your Saiyan blood runs strong in your veins. You’ve proven that many times, and tonight you proved it again.”

Gohan smiled under the rare praise, but it faded as something unsettling occurred to him. “This heat… it’s gonna happen again, right?”

Vegeta nodded. “It won’t be quite as intense as it was this time, but yes. It will happen every month at the full moon. You will learn to control it and find ways to cope, and over time it will become manageable.”

“But… until then, Videl won’t be able to help, will she? It’ll be too dangerous for her.”

“Obviously.”

Gohan gulped. “So… what will I do?”

Vegeta’s lips stretched into a devious grin. “Well, that’s up to you, isn’t it? But if you’re looking for an invitation then let me put your mind at ease - yes, I am willing to  _ help you _ again in the future.”

Gohan flushed, casting his eyes down guiltily. “But that’s… how can I do that to her?”

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, growing visibly impatient with Gohan’s hand-wringing. “As I said earlier - if she cannot accept the realities of being with a Saiyan, then she does not deserve your time.”

“But there’s no way Bulma could be okay with this,” Gohan pointed out. But Vegeta merely smirked. 

“Think again, boy. You underestimate just how magnificent of a woman my wife is.”

_ Wow _ . Overwhelmed and too tired to do much more thinking on the subject, Gohan let out a deep breath and nodded. “Okay. Well… I suppose I’ll figure it out.”

“I suppose you will. Get some rest,” Vegeta said, standing up from the bed and grabbing his pants from the floor. As he pulled them back on, he shot Gohan a grin and added, “You certainly need it after the night you’ve had.”

Gohan managed a small grin back. “Yeah, wonder why that is.”

Vegeta chuckled lowly before looking away, grabbing the rest of his discarded clothes and then making his way to the door. Just before he reached it, Gohan said, “Hey, Vegeta?”

Vegeta stopped and looked back to the boy over his shoulder. “Hm?”

“Did you… mean what you said, about… if we were on Planet Vegeta, and… all of that?”

Vegeta regarded him for a moment before looking him in the eye and replying, “I don’t do lies, boy.” Then he opened the door and disappeared through it. 

Gohan let out a breath he hadn’t meant to hold, then collapsed back on the bed and closed his eyes.  _ Holy shit, _ what a day. He could hardly believe that any of it was real, but teeth marks on his body and the pleasant ache in his exhausted muscles proved otherwise. 

As sleep overcame him, his last thoughts were of dark eyes and flame-shaped hair, and the titillating promise of more nights like these yet to come. 

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t expecting to add to this, but here we are 😂 might add some more down the line, maybe write some of the fantasies mentioned in this chapter? 👀 let me know if you’d be interested in reading such a thing 👁👄👁

Vegeta effortlessly dodged Gohan’s left hook, grinning as he flashed out of sight and reappeared behind the younger man, throwing an elbow into the back of his neck and sending him scrambling across the gravity room floor. “Are you even trying, boy?”

Gohan growled at the taunt and quickly got to his feet, brows lowered and hands raised in his usual stance. “I don’t play around, Vegeta. You know that.”

Vegeta couldn’t help but smirk, just a little bit.  _ Yes, I certainly do - in more ways than one _ . “Then come on,” he gestured with his fingers. “At  _ least _ land a single blow before I kick you out of my training room.”

Gohan gritted his teeth and struck out again, and the two Saiyans became a blur of fists and kicks and the occasional ki blast as they went all out on each other in their base forms. 

It had been a few months since Gohan had married Videl, and the marriage hadn’t put an end to his and Vegeta’s once-monthly romps during the height of the full moon. Gohan’s heats were becoming more manageable over time but he still required someone of equal strength to fully ride it out with, and Vegeta certainly didn’t mind giving him a hand. Their wives didn’t either - in fact, Vegeta suspected Bulma got off on it to some extent, the vulgar woman that she was - so really, there was no downside that Vegeta was aware of. Getting to savagely fuck a powerful, beautiful young Saiyan man once a month until they were both blessedly spent was something Vegeta hadn’t realized he’d needed until he had it. 

But they never fucked outside of that heat cycle, not even once. It was an unspoken rule that neither of them had ever challenged, and Vegeta had no desire to do so. After all, Bulma kept him more than satisfied, and Vegeta suspected Videl did the same for Gohan. 

They did, however, train together on occasion, and Vegeta had to admit that he quite enjoyed it when they did. Gohan was strong and determined, serious unlike his father, and Vegeta liked painting bruises on his skin and making him bleed. He was beautiful like that, tall and well-muscled and young and always willing to take a brutal beating that only a true Saiyan could dish out. 

And if sometimes Vegeta had to jerk off in the shower afterwards or bend Bulma over her desk after those training sessions to release the tension that built up during them, well, that wasn’t an issue. Sex and violence were two sides of the same coin for Saiyans, after all. He was willing to bet that Gohan did the same after, and probably even Kakarot too when  _ they _ sparred. 

But today, Gohan’s focus clearly wasn’t entirely on the fight and it was pissing Vegeta off. Where normally he was sharp and quick he was slower and sloppy, and it was very abnormal for him. Vegeta slapped him around until it was hardly fun or rewarding anymore, eventually slamming him against the wall and muttering, “You’re wasting my time, brat. If I wanted to beat someone to a pulp without a challenge I’d train with your father’s weakling friends, not you.”

Gohan groaned, his cheek bruised and blood trickling down his brow past his eye, his orange gi in tatters. “Sorry. Guess I’m just distracted.”

Vegeta raised a brow. “By what? As a Saiyan, nothing is more important than getting stronger and you know it. You can’t afford distractions.”

Gohan sighed, his dark eyes lazily drifting from Vegeta’s own down to his lips. “Yeah. Sorry.”

Vegeta scowled and let go of him, moving to turn around. “Tch. Come back when your head’s in the right place.”

The hand that shot out and wrapped around Vegeta’s wrist to stop him was most definitely unexpected. “ _ Wait _ .”

Vegeta froze, glaring down at the hand on his person before pointedly raising his eyes to Gohan’s. “If you want to keep your hand, I suggest you get it off of me.”

Gohan’s hand flew back immediately. “Sorry,” he flushed, looking supremely embarrassed. “Sorry, I didn’t… um.”

Vegeta huffed impatiently. “Spit it out, brat. I don’t have all day.”

“I just wanted to see you,” Gohan blurted. “And I knew training was the only way to do that.”

Vegeta stared at him as if he had three heads, and Gohan’s cheeks grew  _ much _ redder. 

“I wasn’t really in the mood to fight. I just… I’m sorry, you’re right. I wasted your time.”

Vegeta raised a brow. The brat’s eyes were dilated and along with his flushed cheeks and the faint scent of arousal wafting off of him, there was no denying the fact that Gohan was clearly turned on. And from the way that he was tripping over his words, it must have been why he’d shown up to begin with. 

Vegeta stepped closer and took a whiff of Gohan’s neck. Heat cycles could get wonky sometimes for whatever reason, coming early or late, but that didn’t seem to be the case this time. “You aren’t in heat.”

Gohan shook his head, audibly swallowing. “No, I’m not. I just…”

Vegeta’s eyes narrowed on Gohan’s. “If you want something, boy,  _ say _ it.”

“I want you,” Gohan finally confessed, his voice dropping lower. “I don’t wanna wait until the next full moon.”

Vegeta made sure his expression didn’t shift even a little bit, wanting to carefully navigate this moment and keep all the advantages that he could. For example, he didn’t want Gohan to know that his words had made his heart skip a beat or two. 

It was one thing for Gohan to come to him out of a primal need, especially when Vegeta was the only non-relative around who was able to sate that need. It was quite another for Gohan to show up without the influence of his heat and endure a brutal training session just to be close to Vegeta, then ask for sex after. 

“Is your little woman not enough?” Vegeta asked curiously. “I’m sure she’s more than willing to get you off.”

Gohan’s blush deepened. “It’s not that. She knows I’m here and why I came, she’s okay with it. She actually… she likes it when I tell her about what we do.”

Huh, Vegeta thought. Just like his own woman. Maybe one of these days they should just invite the women and let them watch as Vegeta pounded the boy within an inch of his life. 

“That still doesn’t answer my question.”

Gohan inhaled shakily. “I love Videl and I love having sex with her. But I - I just  _ really _ want you right now. I need it.”

Vegeta cocked his head, a malicious smirk tugging at his lips as he rested a hand on the wall next to Gohan’s head and drew closer. “You need what?”

Gohan shuddered faintly, his eyes dropping and raking over Vegeta’s shorter, powerful form. “You, my Prince. Your cock. Anything you’ll give me.”

This time, Vegeta wasn’t able to hide the way his own eyes darkened and entire body heated upon hearing those words. The brat certainly knew how to play him and get what he wanted, knew all the right buttons to push. Still, Vegeta wouldn’t make this easy for him. 

“And why should I?”

Gohan had the audacity to give a cocky grin in response. “Because you know  _ damn well _ I’ll make it worth your while.”

_ Fucking brat. _ Vegeta seized him by his hair and shoved him down to his knees, demanding, “Prove it, brat.”

Gohan smiled blissfully, as if Vegeta had just given him a wonderful gift. “My pleasure, my Prince.”

Gohan wasted no time pulling down the bottom half of Vegeta’s uniform, freeing his semi-hard cock and stroking it slowly to coax it to full hardness. Vegeta leaned against the wall and watched him as he did so, shuddering when Gohan leaned in and took the tip into his mouth with a satisfied groan. 

By now, it was no secret to Vegeta that Gohan liked sucking cock. The boy had gone from inexperienced but enthusiastic in the beginning to skilled and able to make Vegeta come in mere minutes with his mouth, even rivaling Bulma’s considerable talents, and every single time they’d fucked Gohan had made sure to suck him off at least once. Still, watching Gohan swallow him whole and being so damn happy about it still took Vegeta by surprise each time. 

“Look at you, brat,” Vegeta murmured, grasping Gohan’s hair to hold him still and starting to fuck into his mouth. “Such a little cockslut for your Prince, aren’t you?”

Gohan groaned around him in reply, all too happy to surrender and let Vegeta have his way with him. And this time, Vegeta thought, it was all  _ Gohan _ and not his heat. Gohan wanted him. Gohan craved him - genuinely and entirely of his own will. 

And that new knowledge thrilled Vegeta more than he’d ever admit. 

He fucked Gohan’s face until he could feel himself getting too close, at which point he shoved Gohan’s head away and watched as Gohan gasped for air and wiped at his mouth. Vegeta smirked, liking the way he looked when he was so disheveled, but he knew the view could get much better. 

He reached down and placed his gloved fingers at Gohan’s lips. “Take them off.”

Gohan stared up at him and maintained eye contact as he took the strong but flexible material between his teeth and slowly dragged the glove from Vegeta’s hand. He repeated the action on the other hand, and then Vegeta patted his cheek. “Good boy. Now strip and get on your hands and knees.”

Gohan  _ tore _ off the rest of his gi, clearly anxious to get down to business, and he was already down on all fours by the time Vegeta had pulled his armor over his head. Vegeta chuckled as he pulled off the rest of his clothes, eyeing Gohan’s form from the top of his spine all the way down to his ass as it sat proudly in the air, wet already in anticipation. Vegeta wondered if he’d been wet the entire time they were sparring. 

Once he was naked, Vegeta strolled towards his young lover and stroked himself idly, deciding just what he wanted to do with him. There were so many options, each as delicious as the next, but he couldn’t spend all day fucking him into oblivion. Trunks had a recital of some sort later, and Bulma would have his head if he skipped out on that. So, he had to use his time wisely. 

Eventually Vegeta settled on his knees behind Gohan, giving his ass a rough smack as he mused, “This might be my favorite part of you, brat. Truly a magnificent ass.”

Gohan groaned and inched back towards him, clearly eager for more. Vegeta gave it to him, spanking him with little to no reprieve for a few moments, and the harder he hit him the harder Gohan panted and moaned for him. Vegeta even spied his cock drooling pre-come on the floor, and all he’d done thus far was fuck his face and spank him. 

“Mm, always such a whore for pain,” Vegeta observed, concentrating a small amount of ki in his palm before striking him again. This time Gohan gasped, shuddered, and then frantically grabbed at the base of his cock and squeezed. 

Vegeta’s eyes bulged. “.... Did you really almost come from  _ that _ ?”

“Yeah,” Gohan replied in a strangled, breathless voice. “ _ Fuck _ .”

Vegeta chuckled darkly. “Does your little woman know how much you enjoy pain?”

“Yeah,” Gohan nodded. “W-we have a riding crop and… paddles, but -  _ oh fuck, Vegeta!” _

Vegeta had spanked him rapidly 3 times in quick succession, each strike charged with more ki than before. “But what? Even though she’s strong, she can’t quite hurt you like I can?”

Gohan whined, utterly gushing for Vegeta now, his thighs dripping. “Please more, Vegeta, give me more, I need it.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely…”

This time, Gohan’s best efforts to control himself weren’t nearly enough. Upon the fourth smack of Vegeta’s palm, he cried out and spilled on to the floor, and Vegeta was astonished. 

Perhaps he’d been underestimating this kid for far too long, even with all the fucking they’d been doing each month. 

“Look at the mess you made, boy,” Vegeta sighed, feigning disappointment as Gohan struggled to stay on his hands and knees. 

“I’m sorry,” he groaned, sounding genuinely apologetic. “I tried, but it just… it was too good.”

“Well… clean it up, then.”

He expected pushback, or at least hesitation. Instead Gohan quickly murmured a  _ yes, sir  _ and got to work licking up his mess from the floor while Vegeta stared in slight awe. When he was done, Vegeta quietly demanded, “Come here, brat.”

And then Gohan fucking  _ crawled _ to him, slinking forward on all fours like a panther, eyes dark and locked on Vegeta’s. The second he was within reach, Vegeta’s hand shot out and buried in the back of Gohan’s hair as he yanked him forward for a brutally hungry kiss that they each moaned into. Vegeta pulled the younger man into his lap, craning his neck to meet his kiss with their size difference, and Gohan’s hands slid into Vegeta’s flame-shaped mane as they drank each other in. Gohan was as good at kissing as he was at sucking cock, and he tasted so damn good it made Vegeta’s head spin. 

Vegeta scratched his short nails down Gohan’s broad, sweat-slicked back, all the way down to his tail scar. He then slid his fingertips over it before gently pressing down, making Gohan moan and break their kiss as Vegeta smirked up at him. 

“If only you still had your tail, brat,” Vegeta sighed, slowly tormenting the sensitive spot and making Gohan jerk erratically with jolts of pleasure. “It would be far more sensitive than this.”

“R-really?”

Vegeta hummed, licking at Gohan’s nipple and making him cry out again from the dueling sensations. “Having your tail stroked and sucked feels almost as good as when it’s your cock. And I have a feeling you’d enjoy having it pulled while you’re being fucked.”

Gohan shuddered, rocking in Vegeta’s lap and grinding their cocks together. “Fuck, Vegeta. You’re so -  _ ah, shit  _ -“

His free hand now grasping both their cocks and stroking, Vegeta grinned up at Gohan and asked, “I’m so  _ what _ ?”

“S-so fucking hot,” Gohan blushed, rocking into Vegeta’s hand. “You drive me crazy. I can’t stop thinking about you.”

Genuine surprise made Vegeta’s grin partially fall. “Oh?”

“Just… just thinking about you gets me so hard, so wet,” he confessed, blushing all the way down to his belly button. “S-sometimes I have to skip class and fuck myself on a toy just to be able to function the rest of the day.”

Vegeta was floored. He truly had no idea the brat ever thought of him outside their monthly dalliances. “... And what do you think of when you fuck yourself, as you say?”

Gohan licked his lips, looking down to watch their cocks slip and slide together. “I think about you fucking me. Fucking my face. Holding me down and just… taking what you want from me. Sometimes I think about what it would be like to fuck you, and how good you’d feel on my cock.”

Vegeta’s own face flushed at the boy’s vulgar words. He hadn’t yet allowed Gohan to be on top in  _ that _ way. 

“And sometimes, when I’m really horny,” Gohan said barely above a whisper, as if he could barely stand to say the words aloud, “I’ll imagine having both you  _ and _ Videl at the same time. Either… either you fuck her and make me watch, o-or you fuck me and shove my face down into her pussy while you -“

“You vulgar  _ fucking _ brat,” Vegeta seethed, positively scandalized by the things coming from the boy’s mouth and also possibly more turned on than he’d ever been in his life. “Who knew such filth existed in your head? Everyone thinks you’re so innocent and really you’re fucking  _ depraved _ , aren’t you?”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Gohan winced. “I just -

Vegeta held a finger to his lips. “Don’t be sorry. You’re a Saiyan, boy. Saiyans never apologize for their desires. They simply take what they want.”

And with that, Vegeta seized Gohan’s hips and brought him down on his cock with no warning, making the younger man nearly scream in bliss. It was a little tighter of a fit than usual, since Gohan’s heat wasn’t there to have him fully opened up and ready, but it didn’t hurt him at all. After all, Gohan was thoroughly soaked and quite used to being fucked by now. Vegeta, on the other hand, had to grit his teeth to keep from coming too soon. 

He still could hardly believe the words that had come out of Gohan’s usually polite mouth, but then again, Vegeta would have been lying had he said he’d never imagined taking Bulma and Gohan at the same time. It was really only natural, after all, to want to see both of his lovers stripped naked and dripping wet for him, maybe even touching each other a little bit to find some pleasure while he simply watched them. He’d never admit it, but the mental image of Gohan simply sucking hungrily at Bulma’s tits had been enough to send him over the edge more than once. 

Gohan’s breathless voice broke Vegeta out of his thoughts, his arms wrapped around Vegeta as he gasped into his ear, “You feel so fucking good, Vegeta. Love your cock so much, can’t get enough of you.”

“Shut up and ride me, brat,” Vegeta snapped, flustered by those words. He leaned back and watched greedily as Gohan planted his hands on Vegeta’s chest and started rolling his hips, his pretty face contorting with pleasure as he started a slow but deep rhythm. Vegeta sighed and let the boy do all the work for awhile, running his hands along that perfect body and enjoying the way his abs tensed with each stroke, and the gorgeous moans that spilled from his lips. 

Gohan really was something special, Vegeta had to admit to himself. Even half human, his Saiyan blood was strong and he had blossomed into a force of nature as an adult. Truly a warrior worthy of their race, Vegeta thought, a sense of pride swelling up within him. Few were worthy of the Prince of all Saiyans’ time and body, but Gohan was. 

Gohan moaned loudly and shifted to sit up straight, leaning his hands back on Vegeta’s thighs and bouncing up and down on his cock. Vegeta reached out and started stroking Gohan’s cock as he moved, making Gohan moan even louder, and Vegeta wondered if Bulma could hear them. He suddenly hoped that she could, and hoped even more that she was touching herself to the sounds of their fucking. 

“Oh,  _ Vegeta _ ,” Gohan cried softly, riding him so well that Vegeta knew neither of them would last much longer. “Fuck,  _ nothing _ fills me up like you do.”

“Of course not,” Vegeta hissed, trying to maintain his tenuous grip on control. “I am your Prince, brat - who could ever fuck you better than I can?”

“Nobody,” Gohan moaned, cock leaking all over Vegeta’s hand. He watched in awe as Vegeta brought his hand to his lips and licked it all off. 

“Mmm,” Vegeta groaned, enjoying the taste. “That’s right, Gohan. Only I can make you feel this way.”

Gohan nodded, biting his lip and speeding up his movements. Then he took Vegeta entirely by surprise by leaning forward suddenly and seizing Vegeta’s chin, growling lowly, “Just don’t forget, Vegeta - only  _ I _ can make you feel this way, too.”

Then he kissed Vegeta hard and mercilessly, and Vegeta came suddenly with a shout of surprise that Gohan swallowed. His entire world spun on its axis, it seemed, and his orgasm was so blindingly powerful that he saw nothing but white for a few gloriously bewildering moments. 

When his mind returned to him, Gohan had fallen still to spare Vegeta the overstimulation, and was frantically stroking himself in search of his own end. Vegeta got an idea, tugging on Gohan’s hip and telling him hoarsely, “Come up here. Come on my face, brat.”

Gohan’s eyes darkened. He didn’t hesitate to climb off of Vegeta’s cock and slide higher up his chest, tugging at himself harder and with a look of renewed determination. Vegeta watched him hungrily, knowing he was close and wanting to wear his come, wanting to watch him lose himself and moan as he let go. 

He didn’t have to wait long. All he had to do was lean up and slide his tongue along the head and then Gohan was coming with a choked-off cry. Vegeta swallowed what landed in his mouth, the rest covering his cheeks and his chin and some of his neck, and Vegeta sighed contentedly. He wouldn’t have expected to find the experience so satisfying, but  _ damn _ . Gohan had a way of making him  _ greatly _ enjoy things he didn’t expect to. 

Gohan slid back down Vegeta’s body and collapsed on top of him as he caught his breath, and for nearly one full minute, Vegeta didn’t mind the closeness. But then he quickly grew annoyed and pushed at Gohan’s shoulder, muttering, “Off, brat.”

Gohan mumbled an apology and flopped on his back, throwing an arm over his eyes. “ _ Fuck _ that was amazing.”

Vegeta  _ hmphed _ noncommittally, glancing around and locating a scrap of Gohan’s torn gi. He picked it up and used it to clean himself off, then tossed it aside before sitting up and rolling his shoulders. Then he got to his feet and stretched a bit, aware of Gohan watching and not minding. Then he set about redressing without a word, and as he pulled his gloves back on he glanced back towards Gohan and said, “I trust you can find your way out.”

Gohan sat up, still naked and a damn mess. “Leaving already?”

Vegeta rolled his eyes. “I don’t have time to sit around and listen to your pillow talk, brat.”

“You never do,” Gohan chuckled, running a hand through his hair. “Well… guess I’ll see you around then.”

Vegeta gave a curt nod and then walked to the door, punching in a code that opened it. 

“Hey, Vegeta?”

He turned and eyed the boy curiously. Gohan grinned. 

“Can’t wait for the next full moon.”

Vegeta decided to have the last word for himself, smirking and retorting, “Who says you have to wait for that?”

Then Vegeta turned and strolled out the door, a mischievous grin on his face.  _ Oh yes _ , he decided, he and Gohan would  _ definitely _ be doing this more often. 


End file.
